The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
TheBluesRockz's TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 20th Anniversary next year. Cast: *Blossom - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to Rescue) *Bubbles - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Buttercup - Nellie the Elephant *Professor Utoinum - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescues Rangers) *The Mayor of Townsville - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Miss Keane - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescuers Rangers) *Miss Bellum - Dixie (The Fox and The Hound 2) *Mojo Jojo - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Fuzzy Lumpkins - Scar (The Lion King) *HIM - Prince John (Robin Hood) *HIM's True Form - Shere Khan (TaleSpin) *Ima Goodlady - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Sedusa - Catrina (My Little Pony) *The Gangreen Gang - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Verminous Snaptrap (TUFF Puppy), Warren T. Rat (An American Tail), Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH), and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Princess Morbucks - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bossman - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Junior - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda) *Slim - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Major Man - ??? *Brick - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Boomer - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Butch - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Major Glory - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Valhallen - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Teenage Blossom - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prarie) *Teenage Bubbles - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Teenage Buttercup - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Teenage Brick - Osgood Dee (Little Mouse on the Prarie) *Teenage Boomer - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Teenage Butch - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Old Professor Utoinum - Papa (An American Tail) *Old Miss Bellum - Granny Rosie (The Fox and The Hound) *Old Mrs Keane - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Peoples of Townsville - Various Animals *Major's Wife *The Gnome - The Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Seasons: # The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 1) # The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 2) # The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 3) # The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 4) # The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 5) # The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 6) Pilot: Movies: * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) See Also: Trivia: * This series will use all NTSC episodes. * Both The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, and The Powerpuff Girls were released in 1998. Gallery: Jenny McBride-0.jpg|Jenny McBride as Blossom Clipmolly4.gif|Molly Cunningham as Bubbles Nellie.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Buttercup Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Professor Utonium Screen_shot_2010-10-16_at_11.45.09_AM.png|Maximus I.Q. as Mojo Jojo SCROOGE-MCDUCK-5.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as the Mayor of Townsville Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Miss Bellum Houseofmousedaisy.png|Daisy Duck as Ima Goodlady Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Sedusa Prince John-1.jpg|Prince John as HIM Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Miss Keane Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Fuzzy Lumpkins Uncle Harry-0.jpg|Uncle Harry as Boogie Man Dr. Buford Bubbles Mad.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Abracadaver Young Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Brick Kit Cloudkicker.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Boomer Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Butch Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Bunny Basil Angry.jpg|Basil as Major Glory Bernard in The Rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Valhallen The Jokester.png|The Jokester as the Gnome Category:TheBluesRockz Category:The BluesRocz's Movie Spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movies Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs